


the Stabbed Boy

by sadmoonchild



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheating, Coffee, Drinking, F/F, F/M, M/M, Parties, Self Harm, Violence, jade/dave isn't huge its just kinda mentioned a few times, self hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmoonchild/pseuds/sadmoonchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Probably after this week, Dave will not only go to parties never again- but never talk to anyone. Ever. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your head hurt, and you were tired. Parties suck. 

Dave Strider crushed another beer can, throwing it on the ground as he got out of the house which was filled with rowdy drunk teenagers. You'd expect the coolest kid in school to love parties, but in fact, Dave couldn't stand them. The fact waking up in other peoples house with a terrible headache, knowing you might have slept with someone- unknown with what you've done the night before is just terrible. 

It's night, It's freezing, and Dave hated the place. The house was by woods, which just was terrible. He had no clue where he was going; and even though he just left the party a couple minutes ago, he was lost. 

Ever so often, the blonde boy would hear noises out in the woods, which didn't exactly make him feel safe. This was like what you'd see in the scary movies. It wasn't cool. 

 

Dave dodged a couple trees, getting pissed that his glasses caused the darkness to be even more dark, he removed them and laid them on top of his head. By now he couldn't even hear the blaring music from the house, so there was definitely no turning back.  
Even though Dave was now on his own, and he tried his hardest to hear for other people, the only noise he'd hear is a whining. That's it. He hasn't chosen to really look what's leading to the noise- because if he did that, that would be asking for someone to kill him.  
That was, until Dave actually tripped over the noise. 

 

He sat up, groaning and rubbing his head. It was too dark to see what he tripped over, and too dark for the thing he tripped over to see him. 

"Watch where you're fucking g-going." Dave heard. He definitely knew that that was the voice that seemed to echo with whines through out the whole forest.

"Well, it's not my fault you decided to take a little nap in the middle of the forest in the dark." Dave growled as he tried to look at the boy who was on the ground. 

"Not nap. Stabbed." He managed to say. 

Dave almost gasped, but kept his cool by not reacting too much. "Well, fuck, come here, we can get you somewhere, how did you get yourself into this situation?" Dave spat out, lightly touching the boy, finding his legs and the back of his head, carrying him bridal style. "Sorry if this hurts but I don't hear you whining like a bitch when I was walking through here." He sighed. This boy was light, but definitely not any younger than Dave. He smelled blood, almost making him gag but this dude was hurt. He couldn't tell if there was blood actually on him or not, but it seemed that everything has gotten more cold. "Ya know, when I heard you whining I thought you were a dying cat or something." Dave chuckled. The boy in his arms sighed as he lightly punched Dave.

"I take it that an idiot like you hasn't gotten stabbed. It fucking hurts." He lightly said, leaning against Dave. "I'm a fucking idiot." 

Dave looked down, even though he couldn't see his face, he lightly smiled. "Nah, you're not. What happened?" 

"Old friend and his fucking other friend got pissed at m-me. Look can I just not talk? I'm in pain .. And I just can't do this." He took a shallow breath.

"Yeah, that's c-"

"Can you keep.. Talking? Your voice is nice..." He mumbled. 

Dave was confused, humming. "Well- ah, my name is Dave." He said. "Probably the coolest kid you'd ever meet. Went to this dumb party because I thought this chick was going to be there, her name is Jade. And basically she was there, I guess. Or at least I think." He laughed. "I really hate parties. And besides, it's not like it even matters too. I'm not sure what happened to you, but since you're near the party I assume you where there for a while. Maybe you saw me, maybe I saw you? Doesn't matter." 

Dave carried the smaller boy, he took a deep breath. "You're not heavy, trust me- but I'm kinda buzzed and this walk is long." Dave stated. He put down the boy and sat down next to him. He pulled out his phone. And just as he thought, there was no signal. Now they just have to wait until there's a psycho killer. He turned on his phone again, and shined it on the boy. He had dark black hair, pale skin and bruises covering his face, Dave moved his phone down his body and saw blood covering his stomach. He covered his mouth, almost puking. He then grabbed his shirt and pulled it up. There was crusted blood on his stomach, and drips of blood. The boys eyes slightly moved, looking at Dave.

"I hurt." He whispered. Dave took off his jacket, wrapping it around him and tightening it around where he got stabbed to not only soak up the blood, but to keep it from coming out. Dave sighed and shivered. 

"Well I'd expect a stab to hurt." Dave mumbled, trying to pick up him once again. He then started walking again. "Anyways, Jade never even went to the party. I went there for no reason. Instead I saw my ex girlfriend and I swear, I thought I was going to die." Dave went on. He knew that the boy didn't even care, but it's nice that someone actually wants to hear his problems. "No offence to you." 

"I'm not going to die, asshole. Do you seriously want me to think that?"

"You sure do end up talking a lot for a dude who got stabbed." Dave almost laughed.

"Well excuse you mister red eye boy." he sighed. "I just don't want those thoughts to linger in my head while we're walking in the middle of fucking no where." 

"Red eye boy? Whats your name?" Dave chuckled. 

"Mmm, Karkat." He mumbled. "Stop making me have to talk." 

Dave shrugged. "Karkat- Oh, that's probably why you sounded like a dying cat when I first heard you." Dave smirked even though Karkat couldn't see him. "In fact, Karkat sound very familiar. I remember a ex of mine.. Terezi-" Dave heard Karkat gasp and then sigh. 

"We dated. She cheated on me with one of the guys that beat me up-"

"Why did they beat you up?"

"I'm a fuck up. That's why." Karkat sighed. "I ruin everything. Like your jacket." He looked down. 

"Yeah, no worries. I have more jackets at my place. Keep it. Just in case you decide to get stabbed again in the middle of the forest." 

"Shut up, douche bag." Karkat hissed.

Dave chuckled. "I think that's a house" He said, speeding his pace. "Holy shit, It's been around four thousand years since I've seen one I'm so done carrying you." Dave almost yelped out in joy as he ran to the house. Karkat groaned. 

"Calm down, you're hurting me." Karkat mumbled. 

"Shit, sorry." Dave didn't stop running though, he kept his pace and ran up to the house. The porch light was on. He kicked the door, unable to knock because of Karkat in his hands. He kept kicking the door. 

The door swung open, leaving Dave to almost fall. 

"Oh, Dave?" A girl, a bit taller than Dave stood holding a book. "Oh my, come in." 

"Rose? Man what the fuck." Dave spat out as he sat on the ground in the house. "I didn't even know you lived near here- I thought you moved- I met a person he's stabbed." Dave took a deep breath. "Help out, man." 

Rose eyed the two boys. "Let me get my mom." She stood up, running up stairs. Dave took a look at Karkat. Karkat stopped making eye contact. 

"Hurry." Karkat mumbled. 

Soon enough, a lady much more tall than Rose came rushing down the stairs. She looked at Dave. 

"Wow, can't believe I'm seeing you again. Tell your brother I said hello." She mumbled. She wasn't as wasted as she usually was. "Where'd he get stabbed?" She asked.

"Stomach, obviously." Dave sighed. 

Rose's mother looked up at Dave and rolled her eyes. "Mmhmm." She hummed, rolling up the boys shirt. "I got this." She smiled. 

Dave's head went fuzzy, and he felt nauseous. The smell of blood got to him, and the look of it didn't help either. He scooted back slightly as Roxy studied his stomach. Soon enough, everything went blank.


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a good thing that Karkat didn't die, huh?

Dave woke up covered with a thick dark purple blanket covering him. He sat up, soar. He groaned and looked where he was. He guessed it was the guest room because he knows Rose's room would be much more messy and Mom's would definitely be... something. 

Dave stood up slowly, his legs and arms were soar for walking so much and carrying Karkat. Studying the room, he finally walked out of the door, downstairs. Mom was in the kitchen cooking pancakes and Rose sat calmly on the couch reading god knows what. 

"Uh, thank you." Dave mumbled. 

"Mmmhmm." Mom hummed, taking a sip of her wine as she stirred the pancakes. "Your friend is on the couch. Be careful with him, after you passed out cold Rose carried you to bed." Dave looked at Rose, she had a visible smirk on her. "I had to sew him. Like, he was wound was huge. You practically saved his life." 

"I don't even know him. I think his name is Karkat. I don't really remember." Dave mumbled, he itched his eyes and gasped. "Oh, shit! Where are my glasses?" He asked looking around the house.

"You didn't come here with them. Besides, I think you look better with out them." Mom smiled as she layed the plate of fresh cooked pancakes on the table. "I have a pair your Brother gave me when we were together. Just in case he ever told you where I was.. And you decided to actually come over." She smiled sadly. "How is the man?" 

"Never home." Dave walked into the kitchen, grabbing a couple pancakes. "And thanks, means a lot." He drizzled syrup all over it. Rose then walked into the kitchen.

"It's been a while. I'd expect you to pester me more often, I suppose you're too cool to mess with your elder step sister?" Rose asked, she sat down at the table grabbing a pancake.

"Sorry about that. I'll be sure to get back to the two of you more often. Never knew you guys still lived near home. Bro told me you moved states." Dave sighed.

"Mm, he can be quite stingy. And by quite I mean he's literally the most stingiest man on Earth." Mom sighed. She walked near Karkat and laid her hand on him. He moaned, opening his eyes.   
"Breakfast. You up for eating pancakes?" She asked, standing back up. 

"Fuck yeah." Karkat sat up and almost yelled. "Shit." He said, arching his back once he finally stood up. He walked into the kitchen. "Thanks for not letting me die last night." Karkat mumbled. He grabbed two pancakes and also drenched them in syrup. He hasn't look at Dave. 

"You're welcome for saving your ass last night." Dave said, taking a huge bite of pancake.

"Yeah, blah blah. Thank you. Even though it's not like I wanted you to save me. Who knows, I may have just wanted to die being stabbed by an old buddy of mine." Karkat cut into his pancake. 

"Well." Dave rolled his eyes. 

"So, after breakfast want me to drive you boys home?" Mom laughed. "I'm not drunk enough not to.. yet." She took another drink of wine. 

"Mmm, I guess." Dave grabbed another pancake. "You make the best pancakes, holy shit." Dave ate more.

"Nowhere to go so you can just drive me down town." Karkat said in monotone, taking another bite of pancake. "The dude who stabbed me was the guy I share my apartment with. No way in hell I'll be with that son of a bitch ever again." Karkat frowned as he lightly touched his wound that was now covered in medicine and sewn up.

"Mm, you can stay at my place, I guess. Bro never comes home anyways." Dave shrugged. "Besides, if I ever go to a party again I don't feel like seeing you almost dead again." He joked. 

Karkat rolled his eyes. "I don't even know you."

"I could have totally left you or kill you. I mean, come on man. If you want to be homeless and on the streets, fine by me." Dave rubbed his eyes.

"You're right. Just drop me off at Dave's." Karkat glared at Dave. 

"Alrighty." Mom walked up stairs, doing who knows what.

"Anyways, I'm done eating. It was nice seeing you again. Ever since they've broken up I haven't seen you as often. I miss you." Rose smiled lightly, patting Dave's back. "You better message me sometime, or I'll be mad at you. Forever." She joked and walked up stairs.

The room filled with silence.

"Thanks again." Karkat mumbled as he grabbed his plate and tried to stand up. He groaned. "Fuuuuck." He yelped out. 

"Don't kill yourself, man." Dave rose his eyebrows and grabbed his and Karkat's plate and emptied it into the sink. "Anyways, should we stop by your place?" 

"Not today. Gamzee spends Saturday's at home. There's no way in hell I want to see him alone." Karkat frowned. "So I guess tomorrow I can sneak in and grab what I need. And are you sure about this? I"m sure you'll fucking regret letting me stay as soon as you get to know me. In fact, you'd get so sick of my shitty personality, you'll probably end up stabbing me too." Karkat spat out and finally stood up. 

Dave was about to say something, but got interrupted when Mom came down stairs with her car keys and a water bottle filled with a dark liquid. "Let's get going?" She let out a small smile. Dave nodded. The three slowly walked outside. 

"Ya know, once I'm walking out here in the morning I realize that the forest actually isn't as bad as I thought." Dave mumbled. 

"When it's dark everything seems to be worse than it is. Trust me. I know." Mom stared at her bottled liquid. Dave and Karkat eyed eachother. "Oh yes, David!" She almost yelled once the three got into the car. "Here's your sunglasses." She reached down her dress and pulled them out. Dave nodded. 

"Thanks, a lot." He said putting them on. 

Mom started up the car, and drove. "Luckily I still remember where you live." She smiled. "What does your brother do?" She asked. "I don't remember him leaving so much when I was with him." 

"No clue. Never tells me. Can't remember the last time we had a conversation with out it ending in a strife." He scoffed. Karkat rose his eyebrows and frowned. 

"Ah, well if you ever get lonely, you know where Rose and I live now." She kept her eye on the road. 

"Striders can't get lonely- you've obviously have forgotten how fuckin' awesome we are." Dave looked at Mom. 

"Mmmhmm. Seems like you've forgotten I lived with the two of you for hella long." She almost laughed.

"All the shit you've seen that wasn't cool was probably just for-" 

"Irony. I know." She shot a glance at Dave and let out a sigh. "Man, I forgot what it's like back in the city. A pretty place." She stated. Dave shrugged.

"It's shitty, that's what. A shitty city filled with shitty people. No offence Dave." Karkat growled. Dave shrugged again.

"Must mean you're shitty too, but I wont give you a hard time since you've gotten stabbed." Dave said.

"Ughh, stop bringing that up." Karkat groaned. "Oh yeah, thanks Dave's step mom or whatever you are." He said. 

She laughed once again and nodded. "Yeah, no problem. I've always wanted to become a doctor- but hey, life doesn't work out like that. Just make sure you take it easy. Don't shower for a couple days." 

Karkat hummed okay. The car kept driving. 

"Looks like we're here." She stopped the car in front of the complex. "I'll catch you two later. And Dave- don't forget about me. I'm getting old. I'll be dying soon." 

"You aren't old, quit your yatter." Dave let out a small smile. "I'll call you sometime. I'll tell bro you said hey, and thanks for those hella good pancakes, and saving Karkat's life, and for letting me chill at your place for the night. I oh ya." He got out of the car and opened Karkats door. "Just be careful getting out, dude." Dave held out his hand.   
Karkat grabbed onto it and forced himself out of the car. He let out a deep sigh once he got out of the car. 

"Thanks again." He waved to Mom, Mom waving back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Bro and Mom were together for a while and Dave and Rose and Mom had a strong bond. When broken up (or divorced, which ever suits you best) Bro decided it would be best to practically never talk to the girls again. Rough times for the Lalonde's and Dave.


	3. Take a shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat already feels comfortable.

"Uh, yeah. This is my place. It's been a while since I've actually been here." Dave purred, walking into his apartment. "All the puppets and shit is my Bro's. Ignore them." He stated, clearing the path for Karkat. "I basically just sleep out here just in case Bro actually does come home. I'll be able to see him before he disappears again." Dave chuckled even though it wasn't funny. "He basically just leaves money for me so I can buy some shit for dinner or whatever." He shrugs. "There's the kitchen, That I don't actually use. And if you ever decide to be cool and cook, be careful when opening the cabinets and fridge because sometimes Bro and I stuff our swords and shit in there. Just saying." Dave sighed. "Anyways, down the hall is his usually vacant, but puppet filled room and in front is mine." He sighed. "The very end of the hall way is the bathroom. I'd actually walk with you to show you, but you're obviously still in pain." Dave scratched his head. 

"What's a strife?" Karkat asked, basically ignoring all what Dave had said. 

"Sometimes Bro and I get into these wicked ass sword fights." Dave shrugged. "We usually stop fighting before someone gets killed. No big deal." He let out a chuckle. 

"What the fuck? What kind of family does that shit?" Karkat asked. The two of them walked to the couches. Dave didn't answer. The two sat down, Karkat taking a bit longer to sit. "Why did you invite me to live with you?" Karkat asked. 

Dave sighed. "Why did you get stabbed?"

"You know what, if you want to know so fucking much, I'll tell you!" Karkat almost yelled, turning to Dave. "Gamzee is a crazy asshole. He does drugs to stay sane. Alright? He didn't have any, and he went to that god-forbidden shitty party to see if he can get any. He saw Terezi, I guess you know her too." He growled. "They were fighting, Gamzee, being the complete idiot he is decided to actually HIT her, and me being also a complete idiot still liking her, I punched him back!" Karkat growled again. "She ran off, I stormed off to get her and he followed." Karkat trailed. "He was really mad at me. And it's not like It's my first time being in a fight, ya know? Gamzee is crazy. He's hurt me before, but I'm the only person that actually can- can help him! I can only calm him down and I hit him- and all he did, he beat me, stabbed me, left me to die." Karkat's lips quivered, he looked down. "I'm so stupid. I don't even know where he is now." He mumbled. 

"Nah man, that ain't your fault your friend is crazy." Dave mumbled. "That dumb guy wont touch you again, alright? Don't worry."

"But he will." Karkat whispered. He looked up at Dave. His face was red and he had tears in his eyes. "And if not me, he'll get to Terezi." He wiped his eyes. "I deserve it. I should just die." 

"Hey, shut up." Dave mumbled. "You don't deserve to die, alright?"

"Okay, look man you found me almost dead in the middle of the woods, you don't know shit about me. I do deserve to die, you fucking idiot." Karkat growled and rolled his eyes. Dave stood up. 

"I'm gonna hit the shower. And you should too. Maybe after I'll get pizza or some shit, I'm feelin' cheesy." Dave walked down the hall way, leaving Karkat alone.  
He waited until he heard the shower start, and looked through the movies Dave had. They all sucked in Karkat's opinion. Instead, the boy sat on the couch once again and leaned against the arm. He listened outside, and from the sound and feel of it; it was raining. It made Karkat feel warm inside, and he felt more comfortable. Speaking about comfortable, he wasn't so sure why he feels so comfortable being with Dave. He remembered how he heard his voice, and it made his heart beat fast. (Even though it was beating pretty slow because of the blood lost..) Something about Dave draws Karkat to him, and he wasn't a fan of it.   
Karkat sat back up in anticipation and looked around the living room. It was a neat, small place and he liked it. Thoughts came across his mind about Dave's brother and his job. He barely knew anything about Dave, and Dave knew barely anything about Karkat. That bothered him deeply, but he chose not to really think about it. He then looked at his clothing. He just now had realized that he's wearing a large white shirt and a pair of purple pajama pants that surprisingly fit him. He guessed it was Roses, and to be honest, there was no way in hell she'd be getting them back. These pajamas are hella comfy. He yawned, rubbed his eyes and leaned back against the arm of the couch once again. He wanted to get up and do something, walk somewhere, see someone but he couldn't. Not like he wasn't able to, but the pain in his stomach would be way too much. He also didn't want to leave Dave. There's something about this boy that leaves Karkat pissed off, and intrigued. Soon enough, his thoughts got hazy. The mix of the sounds of the shower and the raindrops, the cloudy feeling and simply his energy wasted by the pain from getting shanked, he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm sorry it's kind of short


	4. Idiotic boy who likes shitty movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry this is sooo short!! 
> 
> Karkat see's Dave's best friend, and is 'forced' to watch a terrible movie.

Karkat lightly moved the towel on his head, hoping most of the water will soak off. The shower felt amazing and he felt like a new person. He looked in the mirror, and who knew- washing off dry blood actually makes you look way better.  
He wrapped the towel around his head, and slipped on the same white t-shirt Rose gave you. Dave said that he was allowed to use his shirt, but Karkat said no. He walked out of the bathroom.

"Pizza's here. And let me tell you this, man. This pizza-" Dave took a bite. "This pizza is hella good." 

"T-thank you." Karkat said walking to the couch and sitting next to Dave. He grabbed a slice and chomped on it. 

"Anyways, I have to get groceries, and by groceries I mean Doritos and Apple Juice. You in?" Dave asked.

"I can try." Karkat shrugged. "Stomach isn't as bad as it was yesterday, still fucking hurts though." 

"Cool." Dave finished his slice of pizza. 

"Hey Dave?" Karkat asked.

"Sup"

"Do you ever get lonely without a.. you know, guardian?" Karkat asked. 

"Nah, don't get lonely. Got stuff to do. Barely even think about that douche bag." Dave grabbed another slice of pizza. Karkat didn't reply and only nibbles on his pizza. "It's not like I need an adult to consult my loneliness, ya know? Because I don't have any. And Bro tends to only talk about women he only has all nighters with. It's like, okay, you can shut up. But then again he's the coolest, most ironic guy I've met. I look up to the dude, but I don't think I'd be a raging asshole to my sperm." 

"Your sperm?"

"Did I stutter? Anyways, something about Bro is that whenever he does come back to this place, it's always like 4:00am. I'm telling you, this man has no respect. He's like, that teenager that wont get off at that god damn old man's lawn." Dave stopped talking. "And breaks his mail box. Oh, to top it all of, he's usually wasted too. Like the teenager." Dave leaned back against the couch. Karkat studied him. "Anyways, wanna watch T.V?"

"Dave, half the shit you say doesn't make sense. But yes. I'd like the T.V on." Karkat also leaned against the couch. 

After 40 or so minutes numbing their mind watching television, the door knocked. Karkat looked at Dave. 

"Doors knocking, douche face." Karkat turned back to the T.V. 

"Wow, you see, Karkat.. I am totally uncapable of hearing things." 

"Shut up before I make it to where you can't hear things." Karkat stuck out his tongue. Dave smirked, stood up and walked to the door. He looked through the peep whole. 

 

"Hey, Dave! Today's movie day. Hope you didn't forget. You didn't answer my texts." The boy called out from the door. Karkat closed his eyes and growled. 

"Holy shit, how could a Strider forget the day where his best friend forces him to watch Nic Cage movies?" Dave asked. He allowed the boy in. 

"Oh, Dave I didn't know you had company." The boy smiled. His buck teeth shown. "I'm John. What's your name?" 

"Karkat." 

"Cool name." John gave a light laugh and sat next to Karkat. Dave joined them. "Anyways, Dave; I have Ghost Rider this time. I haven't seen it as much." 

Karkat groaned. "Aaare you fucking serious? Nic Cage? GHOST RIDER?" He slapped himself. "Dave I'd think with you being so 'cool'-" Karkat quoted with his fingers. "You'd have better friends. Just sayin'." 

John frowned and glanced over at Dave. Dave sighed. "Karkat dude, John is my best friend. Don't judge him from his shitty choice of movies." 

"Daaave," John whined, with forced laughter. He playfully hit Dave. "It's not a crappy movie." He then frowned.

Karkat rolled his eyes and sunk into the couch farther. "Whatever." He mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH... alright so Karkat was really harmed but even when I talk about people getting hurt.. I feel gross and nauseous. haha! so yeah. Much more dramatic. hoohoo 
> 
> Things will get more interesting, promise!


End file.
